¿Qué haces aquí?
by Briel Black
Summary: Gokudera tenía contemplado que nadie se percatara de que estaba ahí y lo primero que hacía era encontrarse con una persona que lograba sacarlo de quicio con mucha facilidad.


**Disclaimer: **Si Katekyo Hitman Reborn fuera mío Haru estaría muerta. Pero como sigue completamente viva (por desgracia), los personajes y el manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**¿Que haces aquí?**

Hacía su recorrido nocturno por el edificio. Era tan fascinante. Diariamente exploraba ese sitio, encontrando recónditos espacios inexplorados y cosas con las que nunca en su vida se había encontrado. Llevaba poco tiempo, un par de meses, quizá y ya sentía que tenía mucho tiempo viviendo ahí. Sin duda, era muy intrigante estar con Ken y Chikusa y molestar a Chrome (porque cuando no estaba entrenando, lo único que hacía era hacerle imposible la vida a su maestra, y él mismo lo admitía con descaro).

Sólo que aquella vez no encontró un animal silvestre perdido y asustado, ni una habitación que no había visto antes, ni otro recoveco en la pared. No, esa vez se había encontrado con el guardián de la tormenta de Vongola y aunque su sorpresa había sido grande, ni siquiera se inmutó al verle.

—Senpai —comentó con lo que para alguien como Fran sería efusividad. Técnicamente con desgano. El aludido se sobresaltó a sobremanera y dio un respingo al encontrarse con las verdes orbes del ilusionista que le miraba con no más que una ceja levantada. Tenía contemplado que nadie percataba de que estaba ahí y lo primero que hacía era encontrarse con una persona que lograba sacarlo de quicio con mucha facilidad.— ¿Sería conveniente preguntar que hace un pervertido como tú aquí? —indagó con un tono de voz tan neutral que le sacó una vena en la sien al guardián, además de que lo había llamado pervertido y ni siquiera el décimo hacía eso.

—No es algo que te incumba. —Aseguró tratando de recuperar su humor habitual, que, sin duda, era mejor que el que ese niño le provocaba. Se recargó nuevamente en la pared y dio una calada más al cigarrillo que sostenía entre los dedos.

—Hmmm... —Pero Fran le seguía observando, con los ojos verdes clavados de lleno en su rostro y una mano en su barbilla dando señal de que estaba meditando la situación. Y segundo a segundo se acercaba más, mirándole desde diferentes ángulos; sólo percatándose de que lo mucho que eso le molestaba al otro por el agarre cada vez más fuerte que le daba al cigarrillo y la mirada de indignación y rabia que se esforzaba por ocultar -sin resultado alguno-.—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Kaki-pi! Es por él. —Y asintió seguidas veces con la cabeza al tiempo que golpeaba la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. —aseguró con incredulidad sin darse cuenta que con eso estaba entrando en su juego y una vez que se entraba en el enigma que era el cerebro de Fran era imposible que él le dejara salir.

—¿Seguro? Porque Chikusa es muy bien parecido. Estaba convencido de que ese hombre se estaba acostando con alguien, pero no pensé que fueras tú. —Y lo sorprendente era que la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, por muy grave o muy simple que fuese cada comentario.

—Yo no sería capaz de acostarme con el imbécil de lo Yoyos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te acuestas con él aunque no te guste? —Cerró los párpados simulando seriedad—. Eso es un asunto grave, ¿sabías?

—Qué la... ¡Yo no me estoy tirando a idiota de los Yoyos!

—Y si no es él, ¿quién? —nuevamente levantó la ceja. Estaba por hacerlo sucumbir, porque con eso iba a lograr que el guardián de la tormenta le confesara de sus propios labios cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba en el edificio Kukoyo, porque esa razón tenía piernas, brazos y trasero. Y Fran lo sabía.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso no te...?

Pero las frase no fue concluida debido a la llegada de cierta personalidad que entraba en la habitación con parsimonia— Dime, Gokudera Hayato, ¿quién no se percataría de tu llegada con semejante alardeo? —comentó el ilusionista mayor después de dejar escapar su particular risa de sus labios.

—¿Are?... Maestro. ¿Que...?

—Calla, Fran —ordenó el de cabellera azul, interrumpiendo tajantemente al aludido, consiguiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su estudiante. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a los dos muchachos y, sin detenerse tomó al guardián de la tormenta por un brazo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero a pesar de ello no cayó, sino simplemente trató de reincorporarse y seguirle el paso—. Tú vienes conmigo. Tenemos asuntos que tratar en privado. —Y la mano derecha del décimo Vongola no chistó.

—Ya veo... —comentó el de cabellera verde observando como su maestro y su anterior compañía se perdían entre las puertas y habitaciones del edificio Kukoyo— No creo que ese cabeza de pulpo se esté tirando a mi maestro... —y tras escuchar un suspiro a la lejanía, cortesía del anteriormente mencionado acotó—: Yo creo que mi maestro se está tirando a ese cabeza de pulpo.


End file.
